


Monstrous March

by MonsterSmut



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Centaur, F/F, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Human/Monster Romance, Kink, M/M, Monster porn, Multi, Other, Werewolf, centaur/human - Freeform, jellyfish mermaid - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid/human romance, weird tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: A collection of monster erotica by howtobangyourmonster on tumblr, written for Monstrous March





	1. Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted these on my tumblr, howtobangyourmonster, but am reposting them here in case tumblr's NSFW purge catches them in it's indiscriminate net

The forest was dark, pine needles crunching underfoot as you carefully crept through the underbrush. You needed to get to the next village, they still had a healer. There hadn’t been a good night to try, the wolf pack circling your village was relentless and left no survivors among those they caught beyond the village’s protective charms. But tonight was a new moon, there was no moonlight to strengthen the wolf-men, and you had to make a break for it.

Was this the right path? It all looked so different at night…wait, yes! You recognize that copse of trees. This is the way. A flash of shadow to your right makes you double-take. When you look, nothing appears to be moving. You’re relying on your(admittedly poor) night vision on this especially dark night, only starlight filtering through the pines to illuminate your surroundings. Everything is black and grey, edged in silver.

Another flash of movement to your left, you whirl around. Still nothing. You wish you had a torch. Your hand reaches for the silver knife at your waist; you’re not completely unprepared. Still, there shouldn’t be any wolves about tonight.

A low baying startles you and you fall backward onto the forest floor. You grip the knife and search the darkness wildly. From the shadows, a form solidifies and stalks toward you. The wolf is massive, easily eight feet even on all fours, red eyes shining in the dark. It’s like no creature you’ve ever seen, it seems made of shadow itself.

“What tender thing is this that has stumbled so blindly into my domain?” the wolf asks, voice like velvet-wrapped steel.

You hold your knife out in front of you, but the wolf merely laughs.

“That won’t protect you, small thing.”

The wolf pads silently up to you, towering over you menacingly. Your hands shake as you scramble backwards, trying to get out from under the shadow wolf. He merely pins you in place with one massive paw on your chest.

“Why in such a hurry? You’ve only just arrived.”

“Wh…what are you?” you manage to gasp.

“I’m a wolf, obviously.” he replies, unimpressed.

“But there’s no moon tonight!”

The wolf scoffs. “Rabble. Peasants. Vermin. Barely deserving of the name Wolf. No, I am something much older than that, darling.”

He rears up on his hind legs, his shadowy mane impressive in the starlight. His face is wolfish, true, but there is an intelligence in his eyes the werewolves lack in their wolf form. The curl of his lip is utterly unlike an animal in it’s scorn. His massive chest is muscled in a way that would make many a youth blush in jealousy or want. The edges of his form ripple and shift as you watch, nothing appears to change, yet he seems more…not human, but just more.

“Why don’t we know about you?” you ask. “I’ve never heard of a shadow wolf.”

“Because I am not always a wolf.” he replies. In an instant, a handsome youth stands before you, then an old woman, then a well-groomed hound. Again he assumes what you suppose is his true form, and offers you his huge paw-like hand. He pulls you to your feet. “And I know how to avoid your kind when I wish. Tonight though, without the moon, I am at my strongest.”

Before you can say anything else, he tosses you over his shoulders and bounds into the forest. The trees speed past you in a blur, and you hold onto his fur for dear life. The forest gives way to foothills, he’s carried you nearly to the mountains! You heave a sob as you realize you’ll never make it to fetch the healer now.

The wolf sets you down inside his den. The floor is piled with soft furs and a fire springs to life. It’s no human dwelling for certain, but it is comfortable. Your host stalks around you, eyeing you up and down.

“Take off your cloak,” he says, “stay a while.”

His words may be teasing, but his tone leaves no room for argument. You unclasp your cloak and fold it over your arm. “Please, I need to g-”

“Now the boots.” he says.

“Please, I-”

“The boots. You are in my home, be respectful.”

You toe off your boots, placing them against the wall of the den, and lay your cloak on top of them. “I’m trying to get to a healer, she lives in the village by the river, please, we need-”

“I don’t care.” he says, flatly. “I’ve seen hundreds of human settlements rise and fall in my time, it is like the turning of the leaves.”

He crosses the floor to you and reaches out his claws, carding them through your hair. You try to hide your fear, but he doubtless sees it anyway.

“Wouldn’t you like to be free of all that?” he asks. “Not have to worry or care about survival, mortality, the endless struggle of human life?”

“Wh…how? What are you talking about?” you crane your neck to look up at him, his fangs moonbright in the firelight.

“I’m talking about you, brave little scout. Wouldn’t you rather stay here, with me? Be like me? Endless, powerful…”

“My village-”

“Will die, eventually. But you don’t have to be tied to that fate.” he reclines on what must be his bed; a lush, deep pile of resplendent furs. His nakedness is most evident here, bathed in the warm light of the fire, his desire obvious.

A blush creeps into your face.

“Please, I…I can’t…”

“The blushing maiden doesn’t interest me, young one. Where’s that fire and fight you had in the forest?” he grins, snapping his teeth.

A flash of irritation pierces you, and you seize it, fanning it into anger.

“Who do you think you are?!” you yell. “You kidnapped me, I don’t want to be here! I want to help my village. I don’t care how insignificant we are to you, it matters to me!”

You spin around and start pulling on your boots, willing yourself to stay strong even as the more primitive part of your brain is cowering in terror. Surely the wolf will kill you where you stand now…

You feel him approach behind you, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up and a shiver running the length of your spine.

“Better. I like your spirit.” he says. “Very well, as a wedding present, I will help your village.”

“A wedding…what?” your eyes widen as once again you are slung across his back as he races through the forest.

He carries you to the center of the river village, setting you down. Villagers are peering from their homes in terror. “This woman wishes to speak to your healer. I suggest you let her.”

It was easy to convince the healer to help your village. The giant shadow wolf watching through the doorway as she gathered her supplies probably helped. He delivers you both safely back to your village, where the healer sets to work examining everyone who had fallen ill with the coughing sickness that had overtaken the settlement. The villagers thank you for bringing her, but there is fear in their eyes when they look at you now, their gazes flitting between you and your shadow wolf.

“They don’t trust you now,” he murmurs over your shoulder, “you consort with demons.”

You take in the fearful expressions of the people who had been your friends, your family, your community. The way they hurry around you, give you a wide berth. Your heart sinks. He’s right, they’ll fear you forever now, you’ll be shunned eventually. Have to move outside the protective circle of the village.

Reluctantly, you gather up some of your possessions you can’t bear to part with, and climb back onto your wolf’s back. It seems mere moments pass before you’re once again inside the wolf’s den, shrugging off your cloak, placing it on top of your boots. For his part, the wolf is pleased, even smug. He goes back to reclining on the bed, watching you from under heavy lids as you set your bag down and stand uneasily in the middle of the den. The fire has kept it unnaturally warm in the stone cave.

“You don’t need the rest of your clothes either, do you?” he grins, all fangs and tongue and lasciviousness.

You narrow your eyes at him as you strip down, no grace or seduction in your movements. He’s not getting a show. The moment you are naked, the fire goes out. The light in the den dims, only smoldering coals illuminating the cave now. You shiver in the dark. The fire took the heat with it when it went out, and now you can feel the chill creeping in.

“It’s warm in bed, wife.”

“I am not your wife.”

“Not yet…”

You stay where you are, too proud to go to him. He huffs, laughing quietly.

“Suit yourself, you’ll freeze to death by morning.”

The white clouds of your breath puff in the air. It’s becoming alarmingly cold very fast. Magic, obviously. Cursing under your breath, you approach the wolf in his bed. He makes room for you, gesturing for you to lay down in his arms. The furs beneath you are warm as you settle into his embrace. He is warm, incredibly warm, and his fur is soft. You are easily enveloped by him, he’s so much bigger than you, the inky black of him blocking out the meager light until you can imagine there are no stars, no moon, nothing but him.

The wolf does nothing but hold you, which is surprising, frankly. You’d expected…well, not that you weren’t happy to be wrong, but…

“I can hear you thinking.” his voice breaks the silence. “You must be exhausted. Sleep.”

“You’re not, you don’t-”

“I’m not that kind of monster.” he says. You manage to relax slightly.

“Why did you bring me here in the first place?” you finally ask the question that’s been weighing on your mind.

“My kind are long-lived, true, and vastly more powerful than what you call werewolves. But we are a dying race.” his voice rumbles in his chest, you can feel it through your hands folded against him. “There was a time your people worshipped mine as gods, left us offerings of food, riches, the occasional nubile youth. Oh yes, you’re not the first human to grace my bed. Don’t be jealous, darling.”

You roll your eyes and swat at him. He chuckles.

“We are few, and we grow fewer still, it has been very many years since I last saw another of my kind, many more years than you’ve been alive.”

“You’re lonely.” you realize.

He hums, as though unwilling to cede the point. “I would not like to be the last of my kind…”

“You’re lonely.” you push yourself up on your elbows to peer at his face, his brow furrowed in consternation. “It’s okay to admit it. I’d be lonely with no one to talk to for years. You want company.”

Narrowing his eyes at you, he tightens his grip about your waist. “Are you sure it’s company I want?”

And, yes, there’s something against your thigh suggesting very strongly that he wants more than just someone to talk to. But you recognize false bravado, you’ve dealt with enough of it from the village boys trying to act like men before they really understand what that means.

“I am sure, otherwise we wouldn’t just be talking right now, would we?” you reply, calling his bluff.

He huffs at you, his warm breath fanning your hair against your cheek.

“What do I call you, anyway? If I’m meant to be your companion.”

“It’s been…centuries, since I’ve been called by my name,” he whispers, “Radu.”

“Hello, Radu.”

His red eyes lock onto yours, suddenly focused. “Hello.”

He’s not so fearsome now, the shadow wolf twice your height. Not here in the dark of his den where he whispers the secrets of his lonesome heart. You turn in his arms until you’re laying more on your back than your side; an invitation.

Radu’s large clawed hand trails along your side from shoulder to hip and back again, gently, like you might break. Or flee.

“You don’t have to…you can go, if you want.” he says. “I won’t stop you.”

It’s not an apology, exactly, but you suppose it’s the closest an ancient former-god can give.

“I’ll stay.”

Kissing him is…it requires some experimentation, some compromise, and some creativity. His teeth are sharp, and though he tries not to bite you, you still come away with blood in your mouth. Radu nuzzles your neck and groans, low and deep. Your legs come up to wrap around his waist, belatedly you realize he’s far too broad for that. He pulls back and looks at you a moment.

“I’m not sure how this is going to work…” you start. He answers you with a wolfish grin before flipping you onto your stomach, one arm hooking under your hips to pull your ass up.

“Like this.” he says, bending his head to bury his nose against your exposed sex.

You take in a shuddering breath as he drinks in your scent, a low satisfied growl rumbling in his throat. Radu runs his rough tongue against your slit, moaning happily at your taste. You can’t help but rock back against him, rutting against his face as he pushes his tongue inside you. It’s been a long time since you enjoyed a lover, and Radu is definitely more skilled than the herders and farmers you’ve tumbled with. When the pad of his finger finds your clit, you keen. You feel him smirk against your cunt.

There’s a sudden brush of cool air as he withdraws from you completely, and you whimper at the loss of contact.

“Easy now, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

The large head of his cock nudges against your folds, pressing insistently against your opening. He’s…proportional, which is to say much larger than your past dalliances. That gives you pause, but then he’s pushing in. You gasp at the sensation as he stretches you. His large hands are on your hips, holding you steady, claws digging into your skin. It’s just this side of painful as he sheathes himself within you.

“Breathe, darling…” his breath is hot against your neck.

You try to steady your breathing as you adjust to his size, giving him an experimental squeeze. He curses, gripping you tighter. You rock back on your hands and knees, pushing your ass more firmly against his pelvis. He groans and begins moving in earnest. You brace yourself against the bed as he fucks you into the furs, your cries of pleasure drowned out by his growls.

“Radu, fffuck, fuck! Please!”

“Please what, my blushing bride?”

“Please, Radu, I need, more, harder…”

The wolf turns you both so you’re lying on your sides, lifting one of your legs up and hooking his arm under your knee to allow himself more room. His other arm sneaks under you, his hand coming to rest over your mons, the rough pad of his finger rubbing your clit in small circles.

“Ahhhh, fuck, yes, like that…” you pant.

“Will you cum for me, wife?” he growls in your ear.

You reach your hand behind you, holding onto his mane as your climax shudders through you. His hands move back to your hips, holding you in place as you feel him start to swell within you, the thick knot of his cock locking him in place inside you. His arms move to wrap around you completely, pulling you tight against him, your back to the firm planes of his chest. Radu’s cock twitches inside you as he cums with a shout, his seed thick and hot as it spills into you.

The sound of Radu’s heavy breathing fills the den as you lay entwined. Your hand finds his, interlacing your fingers as they lay across your belly. It’s an ignominous start to a marriage, you think, but you can work with it.


	2. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious creature from the depths enchants and ensnares a surprised land dweller

Night swimming is one of my very favorite things in the world. And night swimming in warm tropical waters with soft white sand? Even better. I shucked off my clothes and left them on the rock as I dove into the warm sea. It was nice, this secluded spot I’d found. Quiet. In all the weeks I’d been coming to this hidden beach since my move, I’d yet to run into another person. It was perfect.

I floated on my back a while and just looked at all the stars. Another reason I liked night swimming, especially far away from light pollution, was the stars. I could pretend I was swimming through them, like a space whale. Okay, maybe that sounds ridiculous, but trust me, it’s awesome.

After about an hour, I climbed back onto the rock and sat, leaning back on my arms, watching the ocean and the stars. I thought I saw the moon reflected on the water, but wait…no. It wasn’t the moon, it was something under the surface of the water. Round and glowing like the moon. Whatever it was surfaced a bit out from where I sat in the dark, and I don’t think it saw me. A luminous bubble bobbing in the water, glowing a soft blue, with what appeared to be a person emerging upright from the center.

“Oh my god…” I must’ve said it a bit loudly, or sounds just carries across the water, because they turned at looked me, and gasped.

I froze in place. I don’t have much of a fight-or-flight response, I freeze. Like a damn deer. Natural selection is coming for me.

The person slowly approached the rock. They looked like a girl, a woman, in a kind of wetsuit that billowed out into an umbrella shape around her. Some kind of flotation device? Was she a freediver?

“Uh, hi… ” I said, and cringed.

“Hello,” she said, sounding surprised. “You can talk!”

“Well, yeah. Normally better than this.” I joked. She didn’t laugh. “I, uh, I haven’t seen anyone else out here before.”

“Neither have I.”

She swam right up to the rock and looked up at me. What I thought was a wetsuit looks up close like it’s her skin. Her smooth head is bald, her nose just the slightest bump with slits for nostrils, more slits run the length of her neck like gills. Her torso is featureless; no nipples, no belly button. Just smooth unbroken translucent skin with faint blue lights coursing down her veins.

“What’s your name?” I ask

“Pelagia.”

“What are you?” I asked, breathless.

“What are you?” she replied. Her eyes raked up and down my body, and I grew self-conscious of my soft stomach and patchy chest hair, and…other things…

“Um, I’m a human…”

“You have hair on your body!” she said. “And what is that?”

She reached out to touch my penis, and I covered myself and turned away. “Hey now! That’s rude.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I’ve just never seen anything like you. Where is your bell?”

“My…my what?”

Pelagia spun in a slow circle, running her hands over the translucent skirt, which I realized with a start was actually part of her body. “Your bell. And your tendrils. Why are yours so thick?”

“My legs?” I turned around, and she laughed.

“You look funny from this angle!”

I felt my face turning red. “That’s…not a nice thing to say.”

She laughed again. “I’m sorry, it’s just the way you move on those things, and that.”

Pelagia poked my butt.

“Hey!”

She glided further from the rock, still laughing in that musical, tinkling way. “Can you swim?”

“…Yes.”

“Come swim with me.”

 

I kept my distance from her that first night, swimming alongside her but apart from her. In the back of my mind were all the stories about sirens and other beautiful mythological creatures luring men into the water, never to be seen again…in the front of my mind though, well, a beautiful mythological creature wanted to swim with me. Naked.

We met semi-regularly after that, once or twice a week. She was still the only person I ever encountered at my hidden beach, and I liked it that way. Swimming there, with her, was like something from a dream. A secret magical world outside the mundane problems of my everyday life, the stress of work, everything. For a few blissful hours I get to just exist.

I always leave my clothes up on the rock, and Pelagia indulges in her curiosity about my hair, my hands(not webbed), my feet(tendril-hands?), my big nose, the fact I can’t breathe underwater. That fact lead to our first “kiss”. She breathed for me through her gills, passing air into my lungs with her mouth.

“Wow.” I said, when we surfaced. “That was nice.”

Apparently her kind don’t kiss as a gesture of affection. She liked it, though. Asked to do it again, above the waves. Pelagia asked endless questions about humans, saying the night I met her was the first time she’d been allowed that close to shore.

“You spend your whole lives like this?” she asked, gesturing to my entire person. “you don’t take on other forms throughout your lives?”

“Other forms, like what?”

“Well, we start out as polyps, and we grow and grow and then we detach from our sisters and live like for a while until we grow our tendrils and learn to feed, and then we grow our bodies.”

“I, uh…wow, that’s…a lot…” I said. “We pretty much always look like this, we just start out small and squishy and end up grey and wrinkly.”

“You don’t go back?”

“Go back?”

“When we get too old, we go back to being a youngling, and then we grow up again.”

“Oh. Uh, no, we don’t do that.”

“So you just stay wrinkly forever?” she asked, looking quite disgusted at the thought.

“No, we die.”

Her face fell, and she stared at me, horrified, for a long while.

“You…die.”

“Yeah.”

“From what?”

“Being old. Disease, mostly, our bodies failing, sometimes accidents.”

Pelagia became agitated, almost angry. “Why don’t you just be young again?”

“We can’t. We only get older. We can’t get younger again.”

We sat in awkward silence for a while after that. She stared at me for long moments, looking at to sea between them, mulling her thoughts over.

“Well,” she said at last. “You’re still young now, but if you begin to get old you must tell me. Immediately.”

“You’ll be the first to know, I promise.” I nodded.

 

“Well, how do humans do it?” Pelagia asks.

She brought it up, I swear. I guess it was pupping season for what sounded like some kind of seal back wherever it is she goes when she leaves me. She wanted to know how humans reproduce. We’re relaxing in the shallows, the waves breaking gently over us.

“Uh…well, when we, uh…fuck, how do I explain this to you? Human women have, I mean, not that it has to be a man and a woman, women can, together, well, I mean men can too, with other men, and…”

“Do you use that?” she asks, pointing to my dick, which is currently trying to withdraw back into me out of shame.

“Yeah, um…”

“You only have one mating tendril? Why is it so small?”

“Hey! It’s not…small, it gets bigger…”

“It does?” her eyes widen in curious excitement. “Can you show me?”

My dick is very confused. It wants to come out and play, but its feelings are still hurt.

“Pelagia, do you understand what you’re asking?”

“Of course I do, I want to fornicate with you.” she replies, flatly.

Oh…okay then.

“You do…”

“Yes. I think you’re weird and pretty and funny and I would like share my body with you.”

I let out the breath I’ve apparently been holding. “All right…”

I start to touch myself as she watches. “Can…can you not look at it like it’s some kind of curiosity? It’s sensitive and you’re scaring it.”

“Oh! I’m very sorry.” she leans back, relaxing her expression.

I begin stroking myself in earnest, closing my eyes tightly and trying to picture some of my favorite sexual fantasies. It’s working, and I hear Pelagia hum thoughtfully.

“It does get bigger! But with only one, how do you mate?” she asks. She pulls up the front of her bell and leans back on the water, her tendrils moving out of the way until I see a cluster of shorter ones, like a starfish, spreading open like a blooming flower. “We lock ours together for pleasure until mutual completion, then we release our clouds and they mix to make young.”

“Uh…” I’m having a hard time figuring out how to explain the intricacies of human copulation while I’m actively masturbating. Pelagia seems to pick up on it, thankfully.

“Show me. Show me what to do to you.”

“Fuck, okay…” I hiss. I can’t believe this is happening. “Touch it with your hand…”

Pelagia gently runs her hand over the head of my dick. Too gently. I buck up against her palm.

“Shit, sorry, um, harder, like this.” I wrap my hand around hers and stroke myself with her hand. I groan; she’s apparently a fast learner. I let go of her hand and let her take over. “Fuuuuck, yeah, that’s good, you can use both hands…”

Adding her other hand proves a bit awkward at first, I show her how to work the head, and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing.

“Are you going to cloud?” she asks, a bit breathless.

“Nnnnnng, not yet, uh…your mouth, can you…”

Her people must do that at least, because she knows exactly what I mean. Her mouth closes around the head of my cock and her tongue touches the slit. I buck hard as it feels like some kind of sexy electric shock.

“Holy fuck!”

She pulls back immediately. “I’m sorry!”

“No, no no no no, don’t stop!”

Pelagia grins and takes me in her mouth again. She struggles to take me all the way, pausing briefly to say “I’m sorry, you’re a lot stiffer than I’m used to…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to…the head is the most sensitive…”

She sucks on the head and works my shaft with her hands, it feels like my whole body is a live wire and I’m buzzing. I’m trying really hard not to just fuck her mouth, my thighs are shaking with the effort.

Pelagia pulls off me, and I almost cry at the loss, but then I feel something slick and soft and I open my eyes. She’s sliding up onto me, her bell spreading out around us as her small star-like tendrils wrap around my dick, curling and spiraling and squeezing me. Pelagia tips her head back and moans, the column of her throat shining in the moonlight.

“Ohhhh, you feel…” she struggles.

“I know, it’s…”

“Indescribable…”

“I was gonna say fucking amazing.” I say, rocking my hips against her.

“Ha, that too.” she breathes. She looks down at me. “I need pressure, can you…”

I slide my hands under her bell, pushing aside the long tendrils gently, until I find where she’s wrapped around my cock. I wrap my hands around us both and start stroking and squeezing her tendrils as she coils around me.

“Yes! Yes, oh, yes, just like that!” she cries out.

“Fuck, Pelagia, I’m gonna cum…” the words are barely out of my mouth before I’m cumming against her. It spills out between her tendrils, coating her and my hands.

She keeps writhing and coiling against me, so I keep working her with my hands, until she squeezes around me tight and still, her eyes closed as she tilts her head down toward me. Her mouth is open in a silent cry as I feel something wet and viscous and cool spill out and pool around the base of my cock. She releases me from her coils and slips off of me back into the water. I’m too boneless to move still, and I lie on the shore, catching my breath.

“I liked that,” she whispers, “very much.”

“Me, too.” I answer, just as quiet.

Her hand finds mine beneath the water.

 

“I have something special to show you.” Pelagia grinned at me. “Hurry up!”

I stripped down and dove into the water, swimming over to her and letting her pull me with her. She took me out into the water, so far I could barely see the shore. I started to get worried.

“Uh, Pelagia, where are we going?”

“Just a little further.” she said. We crossed into the truly deep water, where it was colder and darker. Then I saw it; a tiny island just ahead. Pelagia swam me up to it. “Watch.”

She pointed out over the dark water, and as I watched, I saw the moon’s reflection moving under the water, just like the night we’d met. Then there was another, and another…

“Who are they?”

“My people. We dance under the moon before spawning time.”

The word ‘spawning’ stuck in my head, but before I could ask, Pelagia had left me to swim out to the group. Dozens of creatures just like her floated there in the distance, the light from their skin casting a gentle blue moonglow over the water.

As I watched, Pelagia was welcomed with embraces. The others took her hands and they organized themselves into concentric rings on the water’s surface. At some unseen or unheard cue, they turned in graceful circles, their tendrils drifting around them, like luminous ballerinas. It was the most magical thing I had ever seen.

When the dance ended, they paired off and descended back under the waves. My heart sank for a moment, until I saw Pelagia swimming back up to the island. She had a small spiral shell in her hand, and she pressed it to my palm.

“Here, drink this.”

Not understanding, I turned the shell over to peer inside the small opening, and saw it was filled with some kind of pale green jelly. “Uh, what is this…”

“It’ll let you breathe under the water for a time, I want to show you my home.”

I looked at her, still unsure, but her smile was so open and hopeful…I sucked down the green whatever-it-was, which tasted awful by the way, and waited. And waited.

“Is something supposed to happen…”

Then I felt it, like a knife to my throat, my flesh was separating along the sides of my neck. Gills.

Pelagia took my hand and together we descended into the water. I tried to breathe through my nose and immediately started choking. She pulled me back up to the surface so I could cough up the water.

We stayed there for a while, my nose above the water while my neck was below, as I learned how to breathe through my new gills. Once she was convinced I had it figured out, we descended again. It felt like we swam for hours, and I noticed my eyesight was actually getting better, I could pick out forms in the dark, and with a start I realized my fingers had become webbed, like hers.

“This way.” she said, and I could hear her.

Pelagia led me to a luminous palace at the bottom of the ocean. Others of her kind bobbed gently up and down, lighting up the dark with their glow. There were other creatures, too; long sleek things full of teeth weaving back and forth as the skimmed the sand, some kind of cephalopod with too many tentacles and intelligent eyes, a primordial looking crustacean skittering along an arch of dead coral.

We swam beneath the arch and into a vast plain of some kind.

“Is this your garden?” I asked, looking over the field of beautiful flowers waving softly in the current. She laughed.

“No, this is the nursery.”

“The nu…the nursery?”

“Yes. These are our young.” she replied. I turned my attention back to the flowers. Some were quite small, barely buds above the ocean floor. Others had rows upon rows of ruffled…I suppose petals was the wrong word. As I watched, the topmost ruffle of a nearby flower detached and drifted upward, the 'petals’ beginning to move in that familiar graceful motion I recognized from the moonlit dance.

I turned to Pelagia. “You said you dance before spawning?”

“Yes, the others have paired off to reproduce. They’ll mate and cloud together, and their spend will form more polyps which will settle into nurseries like this.” she took my hands.

“But you didn’t go off with them.”

“No,” she said, more coyly than I’ve ever seen her act, “I didn’t want to go with any of them.”

“Oh…”

She seemed to be debating what she should say next. Suddenly she locked eyes with me. “I want you to stay. With me.”

“I, how can I? Pelagia, I’m a human.”

“I know, but you don’t have to be. You can stay like this…” she held me at arms length, looking down at my body. I looked down, too. I was growing a bell. It was small, to be sure, but it was there, and getting more defined. My legs were getting thinner, too.

“Pelagia…”

“I’m sorry for tricking you. It’s not permanent, not yet. If you go back to the surface before dawn, you’ll revert to your human form.” she looked pained at the thought. Wrapping her arms around me, she pulled me close, and looked up into my face with adoration in her eyes. “But if you stay, we can be together forever. You’ll never have to grow old or die, we can keep living and loving and exploring. I love you. Please stay with me.”

Once upon a very long time ago, a beautiful mythological creature lured me into the water, never to be seen again.


	3. Centaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-insert; you indulge in some kinky play with your centaur lover

Imagine your centaur taking you on a romantic stroll, you on his back reaching out to brush the high leaves of the trees as you pass. You’re getting aroused and thankfully aren’t wearing underwear, so you grind yourself against his muscled back until you’re dripping. He can feel the wetness pooling on their back and you can hear him sniffing and snorting as he, too, becomes aroused. Picking up speed, you soon find yourself wrapping your arms around his naked torso as he gallops back home in impatience.

Once there, he kneels down and you slide off his back, smearing your wet slick across his shoulder as you do. He knows what’s coming as you pull out the instruments of the sweet torture you intend to put him through. The blinders go on first, and the bit. His sharp intake of breath lets you know he’s getting worked up, just like you want.

“Now now, how’d a pretty thing like you end up out here alone? Where’s your herd?” you whisper, menacingly. “You’re just ripe for a wicked rustler to come along and claim you…”

He whines and tosses his head, biting down on the bit between his teeth. You lasso his arms and pull the rope taught, pinning his arms behind his back and tying it off.

“I don’t want you getting away…”

You pick up your next toy, a Wartenburg wheel with sharp spikes. Softly, you roll the wheel across his flank, pressing a bit harder now and then, enjoying the way he twists and squirms against the ropes. You run your hand down between his back legs and feel his arousal. Oh yes, he’s having a great time…

You continue running the wheel across his flank. “You’re being so good for me, sweetheart, and that’s good because I’d hate to have to really use my spurs on you.”

Suddenly his hind legs spasm and you narrowly avoid a sharp hoof flying past your head.

“Did you just fucking try to kick me?” you demand. “I warned you last time, now I have to put you in fetters.”

He hangs his head and lets out a strangled moan as you clap the fetters about his ankles. Picking up your crop, you flip up his tail and deliver three sharp strikes across his ass. He moans louder and tries to press back against your hand as you run it across the welts to soothe the sting. He’s dripping precum into a pool on the floor at this point, his erection heavy and flushed in his arousal.

“I’m going to untie your arms now,” you say softly, “if you promise to be good…”

He nods furiously, desperate to be released. You untie his arms and pull the lasso off over his head, tossing it behind you. He immediately reaches up and pulls the blinders and bit off, throwing them aside angrily.

“God, you’re such a fucking cocktease!” he says as he hoists you up into his arms, your legs reflexively wrapping around his toned waist, heels resting against his back. 

“You love it.”

“I know.” he says, darkly.

He bends you over the spanking bench you’d had built, hooking his front legs over it so he can line himself up. Reaching behind, you take him in hand and guide the flat head of his cock up against your entrance. He rubs himself against you, coating you with his slick before slowly pushing in. The stretch has you hissing through your teeth, the sensation dancing back and forth across the line between pleasure and pain. Once he breaches that first inch, though, it’s all dizzyingly, searingly good.

He sets a steady pace first, letting you stretch around him, moaning above you, the smooth satiny feel of his coat rubbing against your back. Your mouth drops open as he pushes further in, finally brushing against that sweet spot that has you seeing stars.

“Fuck, honey…”

“God, you’re so fucking tight!” he moans through gritted teeth.

“Fuuuuck, I need more, harder…” there’s an edge of desperation in your voice as you beg, “please!”

“Are you sure?” he keeps his pace the same. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure, I can take it, please baby, ride me harder…”

Your words send fire racing through his veins straight to his throbbing cock. His pace picks up until he’s pounding into you and you’re bracing yourself against the bench. The drag of his thick dick inside you is driving you closer and closer to the precipice. 

“Ahhhhhh, fuck, fuck! Ohhhh my god, I’m so close babe…”

“Cum for me, then,” he demands, “fucking cum for me…” he gives your hair a sharp tug as he thrusts harder and that pushes you off the edge. You cry out in bliss as your body convulses and spasms, the wave of your climax shuddering through you like molten heat, down to your toes and back up again until you swear your hair must be standing on end.

He curses loudly behind you as you drag him over the edge with you, thick hot ropes of milky cum painting your insides white. You squeeze around his length tightly, dragging your walls up and down him, milking every last drop you can out of him.

“Ohhhhh, ohhh fuck, god, shit, fuck, damn, baby babe honey fuck too much too much…” his words turn frantic as the stimulation on his sensitive dick becomes overwhelming. He pulls out of you, his heavy cock still engorged and drooping thick below him, dripping onto the floor. You’re covered in cum to your knees, your thighs slicking past each other as you climb down from the bench. Your legs are unsteady and he thankfully has enough presence of mind to wrap an arm around you before you collapse.

Lifting you up, he starts heading to the walk-in shower. “I want to tie you up next time.”

You pretend to be skeptical. “Think you can catch me?”

His smile turns lascivious. “Oh, my love…”


End file.
